Dreams of the Past
by RyomaEchizenluv
Summary: This is a story of a young girl group that has been number one on the chart for years.
1. Introduction

Hey it RyomaEchizenLuv here again. I hope you like my preview.

* * *

Everybody always say that being a singer was the best job out there, but they don't know the gist of it. You are constantly pressure to be someone your not and to mold yourself to fit into the harsh world we call show biz. The only thing that could make my life better in show biz is my family, that right i have family member in this business. My parents are there to back me up in this harsh world and my older brother is also there to support me through the harsh times. Sorry, I forgot to mention who I am, I'm Sophia Kokoro but I am generally known as SK in show biz. Before we begin let me tell you more about me and what I do for a living.

As you already know I am Sophia Kokoro, my grandfather is the owner and manager of the world wide talent agency, H&S Entertainment. I am part of the famous girl group Hearts, and my older brother who I call oppa(korean for brother, or an older male). He is the leader and oldest member of S.T.A.R.S, there are five member in the group and he is dating my bestfriend and co-leader of Hearts, Ichigo Hyun. There are also fiver members in Hearts as well. I will take you in a journey of my life, let you get to know what i went through and what is was like for me to live a normal life for once i my life.

* * *

Chracters:

Sophia Kokoro  
-16 years old  
-leader and second yougest member of Hearts  
-family includes, both parents, brother and both grandparents  
-down to earth, gentle, kind,caring,smart and a good fighter  
-main singer and rapper

Chiaki Kokoro  
-18 years old  
-leader and oldest meber of S.T.A.R.S  
-family, same as Sophia  
-handsome, kind, caring, good fighter, smart and loves to eat  
-going out with Ichigo Hyun from Hearts

**Rest of Hearts**

Ichigo Hyun  
-17 years old  
-lead dancer

Mitsuki Yamamoto  
-18 years old  
-second singer and lead rapper

YooHee Lee  
-dancer/ singer  
-music composer

Kim Nguyen  
-15 years old  
-main dancer

**Rest of S.T.A.R.S**

Aaron Lee  
Tezuka Rizk  
Taemin Choi  
Steven Huang

more about these boys later

**other charcter**

Kyoto Mogami  
Ren Tsuruga  
Cho Fuwa  
and many more

* * *

Each and everyone of these charcter are special in their own way. Along he way you will witness their signifigant to the stories and the role that the play in Sophia life.

I hope you enjoy this story.  
Updated: July 4, 2010  
Location: Sea-Tac Airport  
Written By: RyomaEchizenLuv


	2. PastMeeting

The camera started to flash as Hearts made their way to the stage, reporters are equiped and ready to take down every words that are going to be said. This was Hearts press interview, their very last interview. That right Hearts is retiring and this will be their very last concert. As the girls stare out to the crowd, they can see all the sad faces of the fans. They were starting to regret quitting but they have been in the line of work for far to long, and it was time that they step down and let a new generation take their place. As the press conference started up, the camera flash quieted down.

"SK, can you tell us the reason of your retiredment?" one reporter asked.

"Our main reason is that we have been doing this for a long time now and we just think that it time for a fresh new face to take our place," SK replied back calmly.

"Manager Lee, how are you going to be after they leave?" another reporter asked.

"I'll do fine, these girls are my pride and joy, and they will always be my pride and joy," Manager Lee replied.

"Any last words for your fans?" a reporter asked.

"I just want to say thanks for supporting Hearts for the last twenty years," SK stated.

"Thank you everyone for supporting us," Ichigo said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for your long time of support, and please support us if we return," Mitsuki, SooHee and Kim said together.

The press conference went on for a while, and the girls were getting hot under the stage lights and the camera flashes, but they had to hang in their. Soon it was time for Hearts to sing their song. After they finished singing, "As the day go by", SK ans SooHee went to the front of the stage and said,

"I just want to thank all of our fans and I hope that you will still support us in whatever we do, and if we decide to comback to the stage I hope that you will be there to support us as well" SK and SooHee announced.

~~~~~2 month later~~~~~

"Hey Sophia where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Just metting up with my cousin" Sophia replied with a smile.

Just as Sophia was walking out the door Ichigo and Mitsuki came in. They said a brief hello to each other and continue with their business. Though the band hasn't work for two month now, they are still living together in the dorm that they bought when they were still trainees. Hearts was a famous girl group but they were still students in highschool. Still the best of friends that was discovered through a school talent show.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

It was the day of the school talent show, the five friends stood at the edge of the stage nervous for the time to perform. It was pure luck that the girl were asked to perform in the talent show. A teacher just happen to walked by the music department when the firve friend were goofing off. Sophia, Ichigo, Mitsuki, SooHee and Kim were five friends that met on pure accident as well. The first time that the girls met each other was at a park, Sophia was was walking her dog when she ran into litteraly, SooHee and Kim. They were just passing through the park on their way to the library. Sophia apologizes and they walked together to the library and started chatting. After that first meeting the three always hang out together when they had time. After a two weeks Ichigo came into their lives, Ichigo was dating Sophia brother Chiaki so she became really close with Sophia and her two best friend. the four girl met Mitsuki on their first day of school, Mitsuki was the first person that was nice to them and that they could connect too. After those faithful meetinfs the five girls becae really close friend. And now here they stand at the edge of the stage ready to perform for the whole school to judge. As they hear the MC announce their names the girls slowly walked on stage. After their perfomance they got a standing ovation. What the girls didn't know was that the school principal had called up al friend of his who was a talent agent, the friends was Manager Lee. Lee liked what she heard. And then Hearts deputed, and several years later they retired.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Now let get back to Sophia and her cousin. Sophia was standing in front of a small cafe, waiting for her cousin to show up. They had plan to met at 10 but as usually her cousin was late. While Sophia was debating on wheither she should give up of not someone was runningtoward her.

"Sophia I'm so sorry that I was late" her sousin said.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko, come on lets go in" Sophia replied back with a small smile.

Fact was Sophia was really hungry and she tends to be a grouch when she is hungry and her cousin knew that really well. As soon as they step foot through the door, the smell from the food was agetting to Sophia and her stomach gave out a loud growl. Kyoko looked over at Sophia and let out a small giggle, Sophia being a grouch from not eating to long slap Kyoko on her arm extra hard. The waiter led the two girls to their table, and gave them their menu. after giving their order to the waiter Kyoko and Sophia started to catch up on old times.

"So how is life? You know with not haveing to entertain people and what-not?"Kyoko asked.

"Surprisingly i kinda missed the limelight. i fell that the stage is where i belong, even after all that we have went through to get there," Sophia reply with a half smile.

"Have you ever though about returning to the stage once again?" Kyoko questioned.

Sophia replied with a frown, "Well i have thought about it, but never had the courage to step back in to the crazy and hectic stage, the confusing question asked of the paperrazzi, and the constant stalking of the one crazy fan."

"Let just say, I'm too scare to be united with the stage again."

"You'll never know unless you try, take me for instance," Kyoko joked.

There was silent after that, Kyoko didn;t know what to say next and neither did Sophia. Luckly the food came in time and the two girl started to devoured their food. Both of them were really glad though they aren't showing it, glad that one important topic to the both of them are off theri chest for the time being. After they finish their meal Sophia and Kyoko parted ways and headed back to their housing. On her way back Sophia kep t repeating what kyoko has said.

"Have you ever thought about returning?" "You'll never know unless you try"

"I guess Kyoko is right, You'll never know unless you try," Sophia said quietly to herself.

* * *

WOOHOO I finally updated. sorry i haven;t updated in a while i was really busy with school. this is my junior year and i have two AP classes so it take up a lot of my time and brain power. I promise to try and update sooner.

Updated: October 22, 2010  
Location: My bedroom  
Written By: RyomaEchizenluv


End file.
